A Man From Beyond
by Kuma Dzurui
Summary: The one who created the verse bound in chains, betrayed by that which was most dear to him. His memory wiped from the verse and all but a few remain who remember him. He will be free and he will have his vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**.

This is something that I came up with as I was dozing off at my desk and thought would make a good story. This will be AU in that not everything will be the same for Earth and the Justice League as it developed differently and the characters will be mostly the same except for Hippolyta and some of the other characters. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Justice League universe.

**~ Chapter One ~**

I hang limply in my chains, the golden light of the gate shining on me as I stare at the stone floor contemplating how it came to this and I think back to when I started in this verse.

_I created life in the void, I nurtured it and watched it blossom into the life that this day populates the entirety of existence. _

_I created gods to help my children and watch over and guide them when I could not._

_I was but one lone immortal I couldn't fully keep a rein on all of my creations as they continued to multiply._

_I watched and guided the gods as they looked upon my creations with awe, I taught them to do as I did create, nurture, teach, guide, love and protect._

_I taught them all that I could and they made me proud they took to the verse my teachings and shaped my creations as I intended. I could now take care of the verse as I had the gods tending to creation._

_I knew there would come a time in the distant future that there would be some gods that would stray from the path I set forward for them and become caught in their power so I prepared myself for that day as I tended to the verse._

_I walked among the stars and with a push here and a nudge there I created worlds and set more gods watch some of them while I left others to develop on their own._

_Many millennia passed and it was finally time for me to sow the seeds of life into the verse._

_I wove the threads of life into the verse so that there would be beings that would develop without me having creating them._

_They would be completely independent from the gods that watched over them and some would even grow over the ages to match the gods themselves. In one corner of the verse I left it void as I would take special care with the worlds that I would make but I would not do so as yet._

_I needed rest after all my work so I molded my power once more and created a plane of existence solely for me to exist in complete peace so that I could rest._

_All the gods gathered to see me off to my rest and once again I reminded them of their purpose._

_I retired to my plane and passed into slumber._

_For eons upon eons I slumbered as my verse continued to grow and change until finally I awoke and descended to my verse._

_When I cast my mind out for the familiar minds of the gods I was surprised to find that they were gone so I set out to find what happened._

_I found out that the gods that I created began creating more gods and over time they were gradually over thrown and their power taken._

_I suppose I should have expected it since free will was within all beings and they did what they wanted. _

_There were many worlds with life on them and I was happy that this was so and for a time I walked among them and learning what I could of them and the time that I had woken in._

With a screech the door before me opens breaking me from my memories and I raise my head to look forwards. A woman stands before me in a long flowing white dress her hair is a sleek black and her eyes a piercing blue. She stands there with her head held high and a regal air surrounding her.

"Hello Husband" she says in calm crisp voice

"Hello Hippolyta" I say with a bitter smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A Man From Beyond

By

Kuma Dzurui

AN.

Sorry for the wait people but I have been very busy lately and that is only one of the reasons why I haven't updated in a while. Suffice to say that I have been busy and here is the new chapter. To all who reviewed thank you for your comments and they are much appreciated and welcome. Flamers are discouraged and will be ignored if they have nothing sensible to say. If you have comments and advice you wish to put forward they will be welcome.

Disclaimer:

Of Course I do not own Justice League or any of the characters except my own.

Chapter Two

"Why are you here Hippolyta? Come to mock me?" I say with a sneer on my face or as much of it as I have left after my last "visit" from some nameless god.

"No, I have come to see if you are well in your stay here." Says Hippolyta. Her face betrays no expression other than apathy.

"Well then, you have seen me so leave my "prison" I say. I turn my face to the side so I don't have to see my traitorous wife's face.

"Well then I shall take my leave from you then husband" says Hippolyta. She turns and strides to the door and makes to go out but she pauses and turns halfway to me. "You won't be having any visitors for a while yet so you can use the time to think over your position. Just relinquish your control and you can die in peace." Says Hippolyta

She turns about fully throwing one last look at me then she walks out the door. I let out a sigh of relief as even though so much time has passed I still feel the hurt and betrayal that she put me through and I also feel the rage that tells me to tear her apart and scatter her ashes to the wind. For so long I have been bound in my own chains and that is such a shame on me, to be bound in my own chains by my Wife no less! If Marcus could see me now he would be laughing his ass off at me and my situation. The creator himself bounds in his own chains. What in the seven hells possessed me to make those chains in the first place? Oh right it was because I could and I wanted to show that I was the greatest and no one could challenge me and hope to win. With another sight I let myself hang limp in my chains. The golden light from the chains portals ripples in tune to the gates portals.

I really should have known better but hey I was in love and I was very traditional about it as the Humans say. Everything was a team effort and my wife knew nearly all of my secrets. I am a giant fool were that was concerned but I will have my revenge on them. Soon, Soon I will be able to break free of these Chains. I will be weak for a time but that will pass. The main problem that I would face when I break free is to stay hidden from the other "Gods" while I gather my strength once again and heal my body and mind. It will take me a few more months to gather the remaining energy to break free. All I have to do is wait a little longer and I will finally be free to walk the world s once more at my leisure. I smile once again and rise my head to the door and send a chilling smile at it.

"Soon my dear Hippolyta I will have my revenge and you won't even see it coming." I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter should be out by Thursday and I promise that it will be longer than this one by far at the very least 5k.

Kuma Dzurui.


End file.
